Seclusion (One-shot)
by ReallyAwkwardShipper
Summary: Seclusion was the only way she could let out her emotions freely. (Warning: Touchy subjects will be touched upon, Nyo and Original/Non-Official characters will be used, also SuFin/FinSu, so if you don't like any of the already mentioned factors of the story, I recommend you to search for another story)


**A.n: This is based on a thing I imagined.**

 **Jsyk, Nyo!Sweden's name will be Pauline/Merit/Svea, Åland's will be Frans, and Finland's name will be the name he has, ok?**

 ** _(yes, Åland will be a male, and yes, he'll have an important part in this story, but that's besides the point)_**

 **Also, this has feels. And some historical data there. I'll only just tell a lil' bit since it's complicated for my mind.**

 **Now we can begin.**

 **×•×•×•×•×•**

Soft cries could be heard from the bathroom. It was Pauline. Young Swedish female with a terribly broken mind.

Seclusion was the only way she could let out her emotions freely. Of course there were exceptions every now and then.

Today was a somber day, which seemed even more somber by the minute. A knife, she held it with grief. She just wanted to end it all, but somehow, she didn't at the same time.

"Svea **[*x1]**...Merit...Can you open the door for me?"

Inhale, exhale. Did she really want Tino to come in? She gently, and quietly, put the knife in her pocket. It was like last time with Frans, except he was the one who cut her. She shuddered at the memory.

She walked downstairs and opened the door to see the Finnish male calmly waiting for her. Tears silently blurred her vision as she remembered how she betrayed Frans back then.

"Hei kaunis, on kaikki hyvin? **[*x2]** "

His rhythmic, melodic native language broke the nightmare-like memories. She said ever so hoarsely,

"Jag mår bra **[*x3]**... Come in before you catch a cold, it's rather snowy tonight."

She hurriedly pulled him inside the house and closed the door before more snow could come in. Tino thanked her in a whisper while taking off the excessive layers of clothing he had. He noticed something rather peculiar of the Swedish female that was bothering him.

Pauline was awfully silent and worrisome over him. She would worry every now and then when they would hang out, but today it was even for when he entered her house.

Her silent nature was a thing she was known for, it was like a skill of hers, and it was at it's strongest today, which either needed to surprise him, terrify him, or tell him it was just him and she was just in her typical mood.

A mug of hot chocolate was by her dainty, gloved hands. The cup was filled halfway.

"Have for the meanwhile, sorry I only gave a little..."

"Don't worry, Merit, it's at least something."

She hummed in agreement and went to fetch her own.

Poor woman, worrying about Tino way too much.

Tino thought about the young lady he's known ever since their childhood.

 **×•×•×•×•× _•_**

The Swedish female held the mug of hot chocolate with an almost inhumane grip _-or at least, somewhat man-like-_ that could've broken the mug, thankfully either it was strong enough, or, she was weak.

Pauline's turquoise eyes widened as she remembered she had the knife she was going to use earlier in her pocket. She glanced down at where it was with a worried expression.

The cup of hot chocolate was put down on the counter, and the sharp item was taken out.

Her hand gripped on it firmly and strong enough that it was shaking a bit. She put it to her wrist but then noticed something that would blow her cover as a cutter. She wasn't wearing a sleeved shirt.

Turquoise eyes looked around thoroughly before seeing one of her favorite sweaters on one of the chairs. Her quiet steps helped her reach her target, and so, she put on the sweater.

To the sink Pauline went to finish what she wanted to start quickly.

And once more the knife was in her shaky hands. Once more the sharp object was by her slender wrist. She made the kitchen utensil slowly slide horizontally across her wrist, overlapping some past scars.

It stung. It hurt. She loved it. But hated it at the same time.

Her eyes glanced at the blood that was starting to ooze from the incision. Oh how she got entranced by the way the iron smelling liquid flowed out of her system.

Her mind was suddenly blank.

Pauline heard Tino was getting off the couch. She quickly wash the blood off her wrist and the knife with cold water.

Where were the goddamn bandages?

"Hey, Merit, are you just going to- What are you doing?!"

A rush of cold went from her head to her toes faster than having the feeling out of the shower in the morning.

Nervous stuttering was what she did. The other thing other than mildly shaking. The shaking got more vigorous when the Finnish male got closer to her.

"Why did you do this?"

No answer. As to be expected.

"Kaunis, please tell me... Why. Did. You. Do it?"

Tears were released from her eyes. A silent sob came out of her throat. She emotionally and physically fell.

Tino's lavender eyes widened in shock. He never expects the young woman to cry. He only remembered her crying when they were kids, but that's it!

What made this strong woman become emotionally weak?

"I-I'm so sorry, Tino! I... I really am. I'll promise to not do it again, Tino... Please don't leave me!"

Her sobs got louder, as she apologized and hugged Tino's legs like a small child.

The platinum blond haired male gripped unto her arms, letting him go from her weak embrace.

Turquoise eyes widen in fear. Tears rolled down her gorgeous face.

He knelt down and embraced her properly. His arms were wrapped around her healthy frame strongly.

Pauline sobbed into Tino's shoulder. She mumbled the backstory to her "hobby" and it was time for his eyes to widen.

 **×•×•×•×•×•**

It was a fact that Merit and Frans were a small thing for 3 years as far as he remembered. It seemed that she one day she just decided to bring Emil, her Icelandic cousin to the house.

Frans thought he was another boyfriend the young female had. A vicious, violent fight began between them all.

The aftermath?

Mark, a neighbor of Frans' who decided to join Frans' just because, stopped this almost war-like scene.

Emil ended up as the most injured of them with a bruised arm, and a large cut by his shoulder.

Frans only got blemishes and a black eye.

Pauline got a large scar by her right thigh, and a nosebleed.

By that night, Frans' eventually broke up with her.

 **×•×•×•×•×•**

Tino remembered the male tell him a whole different story.

He still felt bad for both of them.

Tino took the weak girl by the hand to the living room, to then go and get the first aid kit.

In a couple of minutes, both relaxed in mild silence, due to the radio being on still.

"T-tack så mycket... Jag älskar dig.*"

A natural rose color slowly appeared on her pale cheeks, soon her face.

The Finnish male looked at Pauline dumbfounded. He understood some basic Swedish, but he didn't understand what she said.

He tried putting the pieces together, to just fail.

Pauline leaned closer to him and captured his thin lips in a sweet, timid kiss, which both liked very much.

The female stepped much farther away from Tino after the kiss just to get pulled closer by said guy.

"Kaunis, what did you say before? Please say it in English so I can understand."

"I said, 'Thank you so much' and... 'I'...'love you'."

Tino blushed dimly. He looked at her with bewildered violet eyes.

"I love ya' too, Svea... So, so very much. I care for you dearly with all my heart and soul, and to see you in such a weak state breaks my heart... Please, Pauline Merit Holmström, don't do such a horrid thing as cutting ever again, for there are people who care for you, and I care for you the most."

They shared a warm, comforting embrace, that made both of them feel appreciated and cared for.

 **×•×•×•×•×•**

 **A.n:** **[Notes:]**

 **1* I think it would be Tino's personal nickname for her, it's not her name. Merit is her second name in my version of Nyotalia.**

 **2* Hey beautiful, is everything all right?' (Finnish)**

 **3* I feel good (Swedish)**

 **4* I don't know, I feel like she would quietly say random things that she shouldn't.**

 **Yeah, that's all for now,**

 **JA NE!~ :D**


End file.
